Pregnat
by LiLHeatherD
Summary: One of the girls at VIP gets pregnat. It's kindov weird whenever i see or think about this storie cause i wrote it just a few days before i found out my cousin was pregnat! It's crazy! So please R&R ThAnX!
1. Pregnat?

CH 1  
  
  
Pregnat?  
  
Please dont mind my spelling errors i dont have a spell checker and i cant spell   
if it were to save my life!!!  
  
  
  
Setting: V.I.P headquarters.  
  
  
  
  
The've both been in there for 20 minutes, said Val as her and Kay stared at the  
bathroom at the V.I.P headquarters.  
  
Kay, should we go in?  
  
Val, and pretend we have to go potty?  
  
Kay, this sounds like a top secret mission!  
  
They both get up and make guns with there hands then run off into the bathroom.  
They made alot of noise as they entered into the bathroom  
  
Kay, Val i have to go to the bathroom, what about you? ( she said slowly one word at a  
time)  
  
Val, yes kay i have to go to the bathroom too, i will just go into this stall and you go  
into the one right next to me!  
  
They both headed for a stall when they herd some muphling sounds then the shower turn on.  
They both looked at each other then walked slowly to the shower.They both peeked there heads  
inside to find Nikki and Johnny getting soaked by the water. Val gasped and said you  
guess have alot of explannin to do! Nikki and Johnny looked at each other then Johnny  
turned the water off and they both got out.  
  
Val, so?  
  
Nikki, What?  
  
Kay, what were you too doin in the shower.  
  
Nikki, we were taking a shower. (sarcasticly)  
  
Val, in your clouthes?  
  
Johnny, can we just go get changed before you start interigating us?  
  
Val, sher.  
  
Johnny and Nikki leave the bathroom.  
  
Kay, should we have done that?  
  
Val, probably not........ ewww look they nocked the garbage over.  
Val walkes over too it and startes to clean it up.  
  
Kay, oh hear, i'll do that after all you are the boss. she walks over and starts to help.  
  
Val, oh thanxs Kay thats nice of you.  
  
Kay, sher eny time.  
  
Val, Oh My Gosh!!!  
  
Kay, what?  
  
Val, is that a, (she bends down and pixs up a)... pregnency test!  
  
Kay, Whos do u think it is?  
  
Val, well, i dont know.  
  
Kay, Nikki. (she said softly)  
  
Val, yah Nikki.  
  
Kay an Val walk out of the bathroom.  
  
Quick, man what did you too do to those too?  
  
Val, you dont whant to know.  
  
Quick, well they looked pissed!  
  
Val, look. she shows Quick the test  
  
He spit his coffee out all over the place. "Is that a.."  
  
Kay, yep a pregnancy test.  
  
Quick, Its positive?! whos is it?  
  
Val, well we're not sher but we're thinking Nikki.  
  
Quick, no nikki would never(slight pause) would she?  
  
Val, guess so.  
  
Quick, should we say somthin?  
  
Kay, (ubruptly) no! i mean we shouldent she will tell us when she's ready, if we do we   
might scare her away. After all this is Nikki!  
  
Quick, all right will play it cool act like nothins happen ok?  
  
Kay, ok  
  
Val, ok,  
  
There all silent and looking at each other.  
  
val, well umm..... who do u thinks the father?  
  
Quick, theres only one person i can think of.  
  
Val, well the last time i checked they weren't exactly speaking to each other!  
  
Kay, yah!  
  
Quick, things do happen.  
  
  
  
END CH 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Who's Back?

CH 2  
  
Whos back?  
  
Setting: V.I.P headquarters   
  
  
  
Everyones sitting around the circular table with Tousha standing up holding some files.  
  
Tousha, Well guess whos back and needs our protection?  
  
Val, George Clooney!!  
  
everyone gives her an odd look.  
  
Tousha, no val, we have never had him as a client.  
  
Kay, Stewy Sullivan  
  
Johnny, what whos that.  
  
Nikki, one of kays ex's, he's a total pig.  
  
Johnny, oh  
  
Tousha, yah well he "supposuvle" ticked someone off a now they want to kill him.  
  
Val, big suprise!  
  
Tousha, But i say that in Quotes because i think he just wants to get near Kay,  
but she wont speak to him. Right Kay?  
  
Kay, yah  
  
Tousha, well sence Kay will be hear in the office most of the time we will just have  
to keep him bissy and away from the office as much as possible.  
  
Quick, ok me and Nikki will have first shift.  
  
Nikki, we will?  
  
Val, uh no me and Nikki will have first shift.  
  
Kay, no Nikki is stayin hear with me!  
  
They all start arguing, screaming over one enother.  
  
Nikki, HAY, HAY, she screamed.  
  
They all quiet down.  
  
Nikki, now did i miss something, or am i just a lovable person?  
  
Quick, well we havent had alot of time to talk in awhill so i figured this would be the  
best time to catch up.  
  
Val, well you haven't takin me shoppin sence......yesterday so i figured we could go  
today!  
  
Kay, Nikki, you promised you would show me some moves today!  
  
Nikki, alright, you guys are confussing me. I did promise Kay, so i guess i will stay with  
her.  
  
Tousha, alright then me and quick will take the first shift, then val and Johnny.  
  
So Tousha and Quick left after stewy arrived. Nikki showed kay some moves with some help  
from Johnny, and Val was off in her own littel world.  
  
**on the board walk**  
  
Tousha, This guy is a freak!  
  
QUick, you just figured that out?  
  
Tousha, i dont see how Kay liked him.  
  
Stewy, hay are you guys talking about me.  
  
both, no  
  
Stewy runs after a blonde that just past him.  
  
Quick, well i dont know if you know this but nikki's pregnet.  
  
Tousha, What! she stops dead in her tracks.  
  
Quick, we found out earlyer today  
  
Tousha, well....how..i....whos the dad? (all studerly)  
  
Quick, well we know how,.. but were thinkin Johnny.  
  
Tousha, and what she hasent said enything?  
  
Quick, well no, we kinda found a pregnancy test in the garbage after her and Johnny left  
the bathroom.  
  
Tousha, ok so.....  
  
Quick, you cant say nothing we're goena what till she tells us.  
  
Tousha, well alright. They start walkin down the boardwalk. Nikkis goena have a baby!  
  
QUIck, i know it's weired!  
  
  
**back at the office**  
  
Nikki, That's it Kay, your done?  
  
Kay, yah, i just....i dont want to hurt eny body it's not me.  
  
Nikki, ok whatever.  
  
Nikki stands there for a second and notices Val staring at her Again.  
  
Nikki, ok Val wy are you staring at me?  
  
Val, who me, no i was just, looking at...your hair it's so full of....bounce!  
  
Nikki, yah ok. she gives her an odd look then walks over to Johnny who as reading one of  
his magazines, and starts to talk to him. Val walks over to Kay whos sitting at her   
computer.  
  
Val, uh i cant stand the suspence i have to say somthing.  
  
Kay, no, you cant, not yet.  
  
Val, but what if she wants to tell us but she just cant find the best time.  
  
Kay, but what if she's goena tell us when we are all together. Just relax she'll tell us.  
  
Val, alright she just better make it quick.  
  
**later**  
  
Tousha and Quick show up with Stewy.  
  
Tousha: Val, Johnny, mister hod rods all yours.  
  
Stewy, wate cant we stay hear.  
  
Johnny, wy?  
  
Stewy, uh I feel safer her.  
  
Val, no you'll be much safer on the go, you'll be her at one moment then gone the next.  
  
Johnny, yah plus Val had somthing exciting to do, right val?  
  
Val, uh yah, we are goena go... to.. the... spa. yah.. ok? bye guys.  
  
Val and johnny leave.  
  
Nikki looks over her shoulder at Quick and Tousha who are staring at her.  
  
Nikki, uh stop staring at me! what is wrong with you people.  
  
  
END CH 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Party Plans!

CH 3  
  
Party Plans  
  
  
Setting: Val Johnny and Stewy at the spa.  
  
  
  
Val, so enything new?  
  
Johnny, ah nothing really.  
  
Val, so....... whats up with you and Nikki?  
  
Johnny, well we're talking to each other again.  
  
Val, thats it, no dating, no enything.  
  
Johnny, nope.  
  
Val, wy not.  
  
Johnny, well, val its, complicated.  
  
Val, ok.  
  
Stewy, hes immbarised to ask her out.  
  
Johnny, no.  
  
Val, then what is it.  
  
Stewy, if only he was a man like me.  
  
Johnny, like you, your a pig.  
  
Stewy, your just jealous, i bet i could get Val before you could.  
  
Val and Johnny, Shut-up.  
  
Val, well i think you too should hook-up.  
  
Johnny, yah well me too.  
  
Val, hu! she gasped, all excited.  
  
Johnny, well its not as if you diden't know.  
  
Val, i know i just like to hear it out of your mouth.  
  
Johnny, ok.  
  
** back at the office**  
  
QUick and Tousha are sitting down talking. Nikkis shooting her gun, and Kays at her computer  
just typing away.  
  
**BOOM** nikki shoots her gun  
  
Quick, think we should throw her a surprise babyshower?  
  
**BOOM**BOOM**  
  
Tousha, Maybe?  
  
**BOOM**BOOM**BOOM**  
  
Quick, Geez do you think thats good for the baby?  
  
**BOOM**BOOM  
  
Tousha, i dont know, i hate kids wy would i know enything about them.  
  
**BOOM**BOOM  
  
Quick, you don't hate kids!  
  
Tousha, yah i do.  
  
**BOOM**  
  
Quick, ok, but lets throw her a babyshower.  
  
Tousha, when?  
  
**BOOM**BOOM**BOOM**BOOM**  
  
Quick, lets send her and Johnny out for the next shift and when she comes back will surprise  
her and Johnny!  
  
Tousha, alright sounds good. You go out now and get some babyshower stuff, ok?  
  
BOOM**BOOM**  
  
Quick, what? your a girl, i dont know what to get?  
  
Tousha, and you think i do?  
  
Quick, true, true.  
  
The both nod there heads and Quick decided he will go out.  
  
Val and Johnny come back with Stewy, and Johnny and Nikki take him out.  
  
Tousha, Hay Val come hear.  
  
Val gives her an odd look as if tousha was going to do something to her.  
  
Val, i'll come over there if you promise not to hurt me.  
  
Tousha, im not going to, i just need to talk.  
  
Val, ok.. she took small steps (being very cautious) untill she got to her. "what" she said.  
  
Tousha, you need to go out with Quick and help him find babyshower stuff.  
  
Val, oh my gosh!  
  
Tousha, what?  
  
Val, your goena throw a party! for who Nikki?  
  
Tousha, yah but we need the stuff set up before her and Johnny get back.  
  
Val, ok we will be back soon. Lets go QUick.  
  
Val grabed her bag and QUick and they headed off to the store.  
  
Kay, what's goen on?  
  
Tousha, oh yah we are goena throw a babyshower for Nikki when she gets back.  
  
Kay, what?  
  
Tousha, yah, w'ill need some help setting up. Will you help?  
  
Kay, uh yah sher. ummm You sher you dont whant to wate untill she actually tells us.  
  
Tousha, no, she wont have to hide her secret any more, i think it would be better.  
  
Kay, ok. she said as she whent and sat back down at her computer.   
  
  
  
  
  
END CH 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Suprise!!What!!

CH 4  
  
  
  
SUPRISE!!!WHAT!!!  
  
  
Setting: VIP headquarters (of course)  
  
  
  
Val and Quick came running in the door only a half hour later.  
  
Val, alright we got lots of stuff. Show them Quick. She looks behind her and hes not there.  
Quick? she walks back into the hallway and grabs some bags from him as he stumbels in the  
door with boxes pilled up to his head.  
  
Quick, can i get some more help please.  
  
Tousha runs over and helps him out.  
  
Tousha, what did you do buy out the whole store?  
  
QUick, just about.  
  
Val, no we just bought the essentals.  
  
Tousha,well we know she will never run out of diapers!  
  
Val, alright we better hurry and set up.  
  
They all grabed a box and whent to work. Tousha wraped the gifts. Quick set a table up with  
cake, and Kay and Val decorated the room. Finnally they were all set up and whating for them  
to arive.  
  
**In Nikkis truck on the way back**  
  
Nikki, have you noticed everyone acting really strange lately?  
  
Johnny, uh yah kinda.  
  
Nikki, you think they know?  
  
Johnny, probably, expecialy how nossy some of them can be.  
  
Nikki, SHould we say somthin?  
  
Johnny, i dont know. It's relly none of there buisness.  
  
Nikki, right, it isen't so we dont say enything.  
  
Johnny, ok.  
  
Nikki, ok  
  
Stewy, They do know, yah know.  
  
Johnny, how do you know?  
  
Stewy, i've only ben hanging out with all of you guys.  
  
Nikki, what are they saying?  
  
Stewy, what are you goen give me?  
  
Nikki, im going to put my fist in your face, how would you like that?  
  
Stewy, ok fine, they just said they knew you guys were a couple and thought you two made  
a cute one!  
  
Johnny, bull they woulden't say that.  
  
Stewy, Well thats what i herd.  
  
Nikki, yah ok be quite back there.  
  
They pulled up to the office and got out of the big blue truck and walked up the stairs to  
the double doors.  
  
Johnny, ok so lets pretened that we dont know that they know that we know!  
  
Nikki, what?  
  
Stewy, i think the man means just play it cool, dont say enything.  
  
Nikki, ok i get it but Johnny you scare me some times.  
  
Johnny, come on.  
  
They burst thrue the doors.  
  
*******SURPPRISE**********  
  
They all jumped out and yelled.  
  
Nikki, what whos birthday is it?  
  
Quick hands them both some punch.  
  
Val, what no this is your Babyshower.  
  
Johnny spit his punch out every were.  
  
Nikki, what!  
  
Tousha, yah we know, your goena have a baby, you dont have to hide it eny more.  
  
Johnny, when did this happen?  
  
Nikki, umm guys sorry to burst your bubble but im not goena have a baby!  
  
Quick, what but we found the test thingy in the bathroom when you two left.  
  
Nikki and Johnny looked at each other.  
  
johnny, thats not wy we were in the bathroom.  
  
Tusha, then whos is it.  
  
Kay, umm. guys, I might be able to tell you that.  
  
Nikki, kay!  
  
Kay, well i wasen't shore or not but thats the only test i've takin i might not be pregnet.  
  
Val, well we will make a doctors appointment for you tomarrow.  
  
Kay, i already have, see i wasen't goena say enything untill i was completly shore.  
  
Quick, well kay, who's the new man in your life?  
  
Kay, well he's an old man in my life. They all look at her. STewy.  
  
They all look at him. Hi he said as he waved to them all.  
  
nikki, that's wy your not talking to him.  
  
Kay, correct.  
  
  
  
***The next day after the doctors.***  
  
Val, ok Kay will be hear at any momment, just play cool.  
  
Tousha, im tierd of playing cool i want to know.  
  
Johnny, yah me too  
  
Nikki comes running in. She's comeing! Shes comeing! she said.  
  
Quick, ok ok calm down, calm down, shhh.  
  
Kay came around the corner and into the office.  
  
Val, oh hay kay!  
  
Kay, hi  
  
Tousha, your smilling so is that good or bad? good or bad?  
  
Quick, shhh settel down.  
  
Nikki, what did the doc say?  
  
Kay, well i'll just say it.....im ......im.......not..pregnet.  
  
Val, oh, Kay are you ok.  
  
Kay, yes,.. actually.   
  
Johnny, you sher.  
  
Kay, yah , its just a part of me was hoping i was but then the other part wasen't. It's   
better this way though. Well im going home to relax and think.  
  
They all say bye.  
  
Kay, but thanks you guys, if i ever do have a baby im glad you guys are hear. she walks  
out the door.  
  
Quick, well that solves one mystery out of three.  
  
Tousha, what are the other two?  
  
Quick, well what are we goena do with all these diapers?  
  
They all chuckel.  
  
Quick, and the other is what were you two (he points to nikki and johnny) doing in the bathroom   
for an hour?  
  
Nikki, what?  
  
Johnny, we were not in the bathroom for an hour,... five minutes   
  
Nikki, uh no u wish you could be in the bathroom with me.  
  
VAl, you guys were in there for a good 20 minutes.  
  
Nikki, cant people talk in the bathroom.  
  
Quick, no.  
  
Nikki, wy not? girls go in there for hours and do absolutly nothing but talk.  
  
Tousha, and you would know?  
  
Nikki, movies, and Val and friends.  
  
Val, hay.  
  
They all start argue as they clean up the stuff they left there from yesterday, trying  
to get them to spill what they were doing in the bathroom the day before but they never   
said a word.........................................Yet!  
  
  
END   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
